Taivaskin on helvetti ilman sinua
by fixusi
Summary: Tuli. Neljä kirjainta. Kaksi tavua. Yksi sana. Miten niin pieni sana voi aiheuttaa niin paljon kipeitä muistoja? Eivätkä kipeät muistot lopu vielä hetkeen. Kun aave sytyttää rakennuksen, jossa Sam on sisällä, tuleen, jää Deanin velvollisuudeksi pelastaa hänet. Tämä on jo aivan liian tuttua. Prologi luettavissa!
1. Prologi

**Okkaay, pieni teaseri. Varotukset sun muut oikeessa kappaleessa! Saan sen tällä viikolla tänne. Tää tulee olemaan oneshot, ja tässä on Cas. :)**

"

Sam! Minun on haettava lisää luoteja autosta!" Dean huhuili veljelleen. Kummitus oli lievästi sanottuna pistänyt hanttiin, ja tietojen mukaan hänen ruumiinsa oli edelleen tehtaassa.. Winchesterit olivat päättäneet etteivät lähde ennenkuin Matthew oli hoideltu.

"Mene vain", Sam vastasi, väistäen työkalupakkia jonka Matthew lähetti lentäen Samin suuntaan. Pakki törmäsi seinään ja putosi kolisten lattialle.

"Pysy hengissä", Dean huudahti ja juoksi huoneesta ulos.

Hän juoksi alimpaan kerrokseen, kiroten sitä että Matthew oli päättänyt näyttäytyä ylimmässä kerroksessa. Jokainen minuutti, jonka Dean vietti näkemättä Samia lisäsi huolta hänen vatsassaan. Mutta heiltä olivat loppuneet panokset, ja he tarvitsivat lisää.

Dean saapui impalalle muutamassa minuutissa, kiskaisi takaluukun auki ja alkoi sulloa taskuihinsa panoksia. Kun Dean oli kääntymässä, kuului suuri räsähdys, ja lasinsirpaleita putosi Deanin päälle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ylöspäin, ja hän näki liekkien lyövän ulos ikkunasta.

"Ei! SAM!" Dean huusi tajuten, että se kerros, joka oli tulessa, oli sama kerros jossa hänen pikkuveljensä oli muutama minuutti sitten ollut.

**Piieni cliffhanger. Oon ilkee. Mä en ikinä antais kenellekään anteeks jos joku jättäis ficin TÄLLASEEN kohtaukseen. Mut joo, tällä viikolla todellakin laitan oikeen kappaleen pystyyn. Siinä on si vähän enemmän kuvailua ja muuta. Tää oli tällanen lyhennetty versio.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oneshotti jota vähän lupailinkin tossa "Dying to know your secret"- ficissä. Hurt!Sam, worried/Protective!Dean ja pelastava enkeli ;)**

**Ikäraja: perinteinen k-13  
Varotuksia:**

**Tässä on kaks kuvakulmaa, mut aina ulkopuolinen kertoja. Sijottuu kaudelle neljä tai viis.. mut tässä on vaan veljellistä rakkautta, et ei mitään riitoja tai Ruby-sotkuja tai mitään.**

**+Tää on eka kerta IKINÄ ku yritän kirjottaa Castielia, joten sori jos se ei oo ihan ku sarjassa.. mut yritän parhaani :)**

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

Heillä oli ollut keikka vanhassa tehtaassa. Siellä oltiin valmistettu armeijan välineitä, ennenkuin yksi työntekijöistä putosi kolmannesta kerroksesta rappusia pitkin ensimmäiseen, katkaisten niskansa.

Nelikerroksinen rakennu oli täynnä suuria koneita, jotka eivät olleet enää toimintakunnossa. Seinät olivat puuta, kuten kaikki 1800-luvulla rakennetut rakennukset. Rakennus oli ensin toiminut kaupungintalona, sitten toinen maailmansota oli syttynyt ja rakennukseen rakennettiin suuret koneet, joilla aseita valmistettiin.

Kun mies nimeltään Matthew joku kuoli onnettomuudessa, tehdas hylättiin räjähdysmäisen nopeasti. Ketään ei koskaan antanut suoraa selitystä miksi näin tehtiin, joten Winchesterit menivät tutkimaan paikkaa. Pian paljastui, että kummitus vainosi asetehdasta.

"Sam! Minun on haettava lisää luoteja autosta!" Dean huhuili veljelleen. Kummitus oli lievästi sanottuna pistänyt hanttiin, ja tietojen mukaan hänen ruumiinsa oli edelleen tehtaassa.. Winchesterit olivat päättäneet etteivät lähde ennenkuin Matthew oli hoideltu.

Deania hirvitti ajatus jättää Sam yksin vihaisen kummituksen -jonka voisi kyllä laskea poltergeistiksi- kanssa yksin. Mutta Sam oli kuitenkin jo 27, joten Dean päätti kohdella Samia kuin aikuista. Varsinkin kun Sam oli osoittanut olevansa vahva, fiksu ja... no, metsästäjä.

"Mene vain", Sam vastasi, väistäen työkalupakkia jonka Matthew lähetti lentäen Samin suuntaan. Pakki törmäsi seinään ja putosi kolisten lattialle.

"Pysy hengissä", Dean huudahti ja juoksi huoneesta ulos.

Hän juoksi alimpaan kerrokseen natisevia, minä hetkenä hyvänsä sortuvia portaita pitkin, kiroten sitä että Matthew oli päättänyt näyttäytyä ylimmässä kerroksessa. Jokainen minuutti, jonka Dean vietti näkemättä Samia lisäsi huolta hänen vatsassaan. Mutta heiltä olivat loppuneet panokset, ja he tarvitsivat lisää.

Dean saapui impalalle muutamassa minuutissa, kiskaisi takaluukun auki ja alkoi sulloa taskuihinsa panoksia. Niitä mahtui parisenkymmentä, ja tyytyväisesti nyökäten Dean sulki takaluukun. Muutama kymmenen riitti kyllä.

Kun Dean oli kääntymässä, kuului suuri räsähdys, ja lasinsirpaleita putosi Deanin päälle. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ylöspäin, ja hän näki liekkien lyövän ulos ikkunasta.

Deanin sydän melkein pysähtyi hetkeksi. Näky oli liian tuttu; se toi liian kipeitä muistoja esiin. Äiti. Jessica; vaikkei hän ollutkaan Jessicaa tuntenut, Samin tuska oli Deanin tuska. Samin... Sam!

"Ei! SAM!" Dean huusi tajuten, että se kerros, joka oli tulessa, oli sama kerros jossa hänen pikkuveljensä oli muutama minuutti sitten ollut.

Dean pudotti kaiken käsistään hiekkatielle ja lähti juoksemaan ovelle.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

Sam oli nähnyt Deanin lähtevän huoneesta. Hänen huomionsa herpaantui vain hetkeksi, mutta Matthew -tai hänen haamunsa- otti siitä heti hyödyn. Ennenkuin Sam tajusikaan, hän lennähti lattialle vatsaansa pidellen ja happea haukkoen; Matthew oli heittänyt jotain häntä päin.

Sam kierähti kyljelleen, väistäen täpärästi uutta iskua. Tällä kertaa Matthew oli lähettänyt lentomatkalle jonkinlaisen tärkeän osan koneesta, joka komeili huoneen nurkassa. Sillä kone natisi hetken ja romahti sitten kasaan, ilmeisesti hankautuen jotain vasten, sillä se leimahti tuleen.

"Voah", Sam henkäisi ja perääntyi hieman. Outoa kyllä, Matthewin haamu kiljaisi ja hävisi.  
_Siinä Matthew oli varmaan sidoksissa, _Sam ajatteli ja alkoi nousta. Hän aikoi lähteä huoneesta, mutta tuli levisi nopeasti, sytyttäen oven palamaan.

Ikkuna räsähti rikki. _Sen täytyy olla paine, _Sam ajatteli ja painoi hihansa suunsa eteen. Savua leijui ilmassa uhkaavasti.

"Ei! SAM!" Sam kuuli veljensä huudon ulkoa. Sam yritti huutaa olevansa kunnossa, mutta hänen huutonsa keskeytyi yskänpuuskaan. Kun ikkuna oli rikki, liekit villiintyivät täysin hapesta ja ne levisivät yhä nopeammin.

Liekit kurottelivat Samia kohti. Sam huudahti ja astui askeleen taaksepäin, menettäen tasapainonsa ja mätkähtäen lattialle.  
"Dean..!" Sam yritti huutaa. Nyt häntä alkoi pelottaa.

Liekit muistuttivat häntä Jessicasta. Muistot, jotka Sam oli vuosia sitten haudannut, vyöryivät hänen mieleensä, ja hetkeksi Sam lamaantui täysin. Jessica palamassa katossa..

Kuumuus poltteli hänen ihoaan. Liekit ympäröivät häntä kokonaan.

"Sam!" kuului tuttu huuto liekkien toiselta puolelta. Sam havahtui ja nousi kyynerpöidensä varaan.  
"Olen täällä!" Sam huusi. Hän näki Deanin liekkien läpi.

Savu nousi jo korkealle, ja hengittäminen tuntui jo ahdistavalta.

"Dean, en-" yskintää. "saa henkeä!"

Sam näki veljensä ilmeen muuttuvan huolestuneesta ultra-huolestuneeksi.  
"Sammy! Minä olen tulossa", Dean huusi takaisin. Liekit rätisivät heidän ympärillään, ja kuumuus sai heidän ihonsa hehkumaan.

Liekit hiipivät lähemmäksi molempia Winchestereitä. Sam perääntyi hieman, hän ei halunnut koskea tuleen.

"Dean!" Sam huusi epätoivoisena. Hän ei halunnut kuolla näin. Ei tänään.

"Sam! Minä tulen!" Dean huusi uudelleen, ja juoksi liekkien läpi, suojellen kasvojaan hihoillaan. Hän juoksi muutaman tulivallin läpi, romahtaen veljensä viereen.

"Sam, sinun täytyy nousta", Dean sanoi tiukasti ja tarttui Samia olkapäistä. Sam yski hieman ja katsoi Deania toivottomasti.  
"E-en voi", Sam sanoi heikosti. "Minua oksettaa.."

"Häkämyrkytys", Dean totesi. "Se on ymmärrettävää, mutta Sam, meidän on mentävä. Emme voi-"

Deanin puhe keskeytyi kun pala katosta romahti heidän vieressään. Dean ja Sam katsoivat molemmat ylös. Katto heidän yllään uhkasi sortua minä hetkenä hyvänsä.

"Mennään", Sam mutisi ja nousi veljensä avulla seisomaan, mutta he pääsivät vain muutaman askeleen kun hänen polvensa pettivät jo.

"Sam!" Dean huudahti ja nosti Samin taas jaloilleen. "Meidän on mentävä", Dean sanoi tarkoittaen sitä.

Dean tiesi häkämyrkytyksen vaarat. Palo oli ilmeisesti alkanut koneesta, sillä se ei palanut enää, vaan oli lähellä sammumista. Siitä oli erittynyt epämääräisen paljon häkää ilmaan, ja Sam oli hengittänyt sitä keuhkoihinsa.

_Aste yksi. Pahoinvointi, huippaus, päänsärky, korvien soiminen, heikotus, _Dean kertasi nopeasti. Hyvä. Samilla oli vielä hyvät mahdollisuudet.

_Aste kaksi. Tajuttomuus, sydän lyö lujempaa, ajantajun hämärtyminen, kouristelu, _Dean jatkoi. Se oli jo huonompi. Mutta pahin oli aste kolme.

_Vaikea myrkytys, hengitysvaikeuksia, Bradykardia eli sydämen sykkeen hidastuminen, toiselta nimeltään rytmihäiriö. Hoitamattomana kuolema._

Dean nielaisi. Koko ajatukseen meni aikaa ehkä viisi sekuntia. Hän kiskoi Samin ylös.  
"Sam, suojaa päätäsi käsilläsi. Meidän on mentävä tulen läpi", Dean huoahti. Sam nyökkäsi heikosti ja hautasi päänsä syvälle käsiensä väliin.

"Valmistaudu", Dean sanoi ja työnsi Samin ensimmäisen tulivallin läpi.  
"Ensimmäinen takana, kaksi edessä", Dean mutisi ja jatkoi samaan tahtiin kunnes hän pääsi ovesta ulos.

Dean päästi Samista irti, ja nuorempi Winchester liukui lattialle. Dean katsoi huolestuneena portaita.

"Meidän on mentävä por-" Dean ei ehtinyt lopettaa lausettaan, kun kuului pieni _poing, _ja rappuset romahtivat pölypilven saattamina kolmannen kerroksen lattialle.

"Saatana!" Dean huusi. He olivat jumissa.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

Liekit nuolivat seiniä heidän ympärillään.

"Sammy", Dean huokaisi ja katsoi puolitajutonta veljeään. Savu alkoi täyttää pientä välikköä. Heillä oli kaksi vaihtoehtoa. Hyppy...

tai tuli. Dean pudisti päätään. Oli pakko olla muutakin.

"Tämä on typerää", Dean mutisi ja risti kätensä.

"Castiel.. tämä on tärkeää. Tule tänne." kului hetki, ja vihdoin tuttu siipien havina kuului Deanin selän takaa.

Vanhempi metsästäjä pyörähti ympäri.

"Oli jo aikakin, Cas!" Dean huudahti.  
"Olen pahoillani, Dean. Uriel-"  
"Hitot Urielista. Vie meidät pois täältä."

Castiel katsoi Deanin taakse Samiin, joka makasi nyt tajuttomana maassa, selkä seinää vasten.

"Sam ei näytä voivan hyvin", Castiel sanoi tyynesti, mutta pienoinen huoli kiilsi hänen silmistään.

Dean ei voinut kuin naurahtaa.  
"Niinkö? Vie meidät pois, nyt, Cas."

Castiel painoi sormensa Deanin otsalle, ja kumartui koskettamaan myös nuorempaa metsästäjää. Sitten he löysivätkin itsensä pihalta, ja ihana, viileä ilma iskeytyi heihin.

Nopeasti Dean vilkaisi Castieliin, mutta ryntäsi veljensä luokse.  
"Sam", Dean huhuili ja taputti veljeään poskelle. "Sammy, herätys."

Sam ei reagoinut, ei edes säpsähtänyt. Nopeasti Dean painoi sormensa hänen kaulalleen ja kokeili pulssin. Se oli siellä, nopeampi kuin normaalisti, mutta siellä.

Nopeampi pulssi. Tajuttomuus. Sam oli vaiheessa kaksi.

"Cas, paranna Sam", Dean sanoi nopeasti. Hänen kätensä tärisivät eikä hän irroittanut katsettaan pikkuveljestään.

"Dean.." Castiel aloitti, mutta Dean ei antanut enkelin jatkaa.  
"Cas. Paranna Sam."

"Teen mitä voin, Dean. Lupaan sen. Mutta ymmärrä, että voimani ovat rajalliset."  
"Tee edes se, mutta tee se nopeasti. Samin pulssi hidastuu kokoajan."

Castiel polvistui toisen polvensa varaan Deanin viereen ja painoi kätensä tajuttoman Winchesterin otsalle. Castiel sulki silmänsä ja keskittyi.

Dean katseli toiveikkaana enkeliä, joka yritti pelastaa Samin.

Pian Castiel veti kätensä pois ja avasi silmänsä. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Dean painoi kätensä veljensä kaulalle. Pulssi oli taas normaali ja vahva.

"Mitä sinä teit? Miksi Sam ei herää?" Dean kyseli.

"Sam on kunnossa. Hänen vartalonsa on vain uupunut. Poistin myrkyn hänen elimistöstään, mutta joitakin merkkejä sen olemassaolosta voi silti olla."

"Kuten mitä?" Dean kysyi, toivoen parasta.

"Päänsärkyä, huonoa oloa.. niinkuin te ihmiset sanotte. Mutta se on ohimenevää."

Dean ei ehtinyt kiittää enkeliä, kun siipien kahina kajahti taas ilmoille ja Castiel oli poissa.

Hymähtäen Dean painoi päänsä.  
"Kiitos", Dean mutisi ja samassa kuuli Samin yskähtävän.

"Sam! Hei, hei. Kaikki on hyvin", Dean sanoi nopeasti ja tuki veljeään selästä tämän noustessa istumaan. Sam yskähti muutaman kerran, katsoi sitten Deaniin varoittavasti ja käänsi päänsä pois. Hetken Dean ihmetteli, kunnes tiesi mitä tapahtui. Sam aikoi oksentaa.

"Se on okei", Dean sanoi rauhoittavasti ja odotti että Sam oli valmis.

"Mitä tapahtui?" Sam kysyi pyyhkäistessään suupieltään hihansuullaan.  
"Cas tuli auttamaan", Dean myönsi. "Mitä Matthewille tapahtui? Oletko sinä kunnossa?"

"Matthew kuoli... tai siis, pääsi lepoon. Hän oli kai kiinnittäytynyt siihen laitteeseen, joka sytytti palon", Sam kertasi. "Ahh, pääni särkee.. onko meillä aspiriinia?"

Dean nauroi hieman ja katsoi talolle. Se paloi muutaman sadan metrin päässä heistä kirkkaana. Se heijasti liekkien värin tummalle, pilvien verhoamalle taivaalle.

Sam alkoi juuri nousta seisomaan Deanin avulla pystyyn, kun he tunsivat jotakin satavan heidän päälleen. He katsoivat ylöspäin, ja näkivät lumihiutaleiden leijailevan pilvistä heidän ylleen.

Loputkin katosta romahti. Hetken kuului jyrinää, kun kattotiilet putoilivat ylimmän kerroksen lattialle. Sitten tuli taas hiljaista.

Liekeistä leijaileva noki sekoittui lumen kanssa, ja yhdessä ne laskeutuivat maahan, värjäten maan mustavalkoiseksi.

**Okaay, näin tämä sitten. Halusin lopettaa tän ns. kauniiseen kohtaukseen. Ite ainakin nään hyvin mielessäni palavan talon ja lumisateen, ne jotenki täydentää toisiaan. Kylmä ja kuuma.**

**Toivonmukaan en mokannu Cassia ihan täysin!  
Tän ficin inspiraatio tuli James Bond- Quatum of Solace -leffasta. (oikeinkirjotus varmaan vammaa). **

**Todellakin, lääketieteen tuntemukseni rajoittuu ensiapuun ja elvytykseen, ja häkämyrkytyksen oireita luin netistä.. virheet minun piikkiini! Ja todellakin, häkä ei vaikuta niin nopeasti kuin se tässä ficissä vaikutti, mutta ehkä te annatte sen minulle anteeksi. Just ja just. :)**

**~fixusi**


End file.
